


Roses and Thorns: Book One

by Kaede Marie (JadedSuperGirl)



Series: Roses and Thorns [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29300076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadedSuperGirl/pseuds/Kaede%20Marie
Summary: Times are changing once again and the Wizarding World is under a new threat. A war looms in the not so distant future, but what does this mean for the new generation at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry?
Relationships: Albus Severus Potter/Original Female Character(s), Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley
Series: Roses and Thorns [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151987
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter and related content belong to J.K Rowling. I own nothing except for any original characters that my creative little mind comes up with!

You say you want a revolution? Well, we all want to change the world…

September 1st, 2017 – King’s Cross Station

The crisp autumn air felt cool against Albus Potter’s face while he leaned out of the window to watch his father walk alongside the Hogwarts Express. The scarlet train was already beginning to pick up speed. He gave his father a final wave just as the train disappeared around the bend, leaving platform nine and three-quarters behind. With a sigh, the young raven-haired boy pulled away from the window and turned to his cousin.

“Come on, Rosie,” he said. “We should go find Alice. We promised to meet her on the train”

Rose nodded and the pair made their way down the busy corridor of the train hoping to find their friend. Albus was leading their search past several occupied compartments when the Express lurched on a turn. The sudden movement caused Rose to lose her balance just as a familiar head of platinum-blond hair emerged from a nearby compartment. 

Expecting the hard floor, Rose squeezed her blue eyes shut and braced herself for the fall—only it never came. She fell onto something soft, warm, and distinctly human.

She opened her eyes slowly, her lips forming a small ‘O’ in surprise when she realized what had happened. A boy had broken her fall. Rose looked up to meet the gray eyes of her savior and her cheeks flushed a very Weasley-ish shade of pink as he steadied her. When their eyes met for a fraction of a second, Malfoy shared the same look of surprise before a mask of indifference fell into place.

Of course, it had to be him— Malfoy. 

She could remember her father pointing him and his parents out moments ago on the platform. Malfoy was taller than her by a few inches, perhaps about as tall as Albus and just as lanky. He wore his Hogwarts robes neatly pressed and platinum hair slicked back with not a strand out of place. Perfect.

“Are you alright?” he asked after a moment of awkward silence.

“Yes, thank you,” she said, “I… I'm sorry about that—”

He took a step back and waved his hand dismissively, interrupting her apology, “No harm done.”

The sound of a door sliding open drew their attention, and another head of pale blond hair poked out of a compartment behind him. Rose could see a resemblance between the two boys and wondered if they were cousins.

“Scorpius, there you are!”

Scorpius rolled his eyes at the newcomer. “I'll be right there, Damian.”

“Get a move on then. We don't have all day you know.”

Scorpius nodded to the other boy and Damian disappeared into the compartment again.

“See you around, Weasley.” He said, sparing the redhead a final glance.

Before she could reply, Albus, who had been completely ignored in the exchange, grabbed her hand and started tugging her in the opposite direction. A moment later, Rose heard the compartment door shut behind them. Scorpius Malfoy was gone.

“Come on, Rose!” Albus hissed.

Still rather stunned, Rose allowed Albus to lead her half-way down the corridor before snapping out of her reverie.

“Al...” Rose said tugging on the sleeve of her cousin’s robes. “Slow down!”

Satisfied that they were alone again, Albus sighed and let go. They fell into step together, walking in subdued silence while searching several more compartments. Finally, they found Alice sitting alone in one of the last compartments. Alice Longbottom was a very pretty girl; she had wavy caramel-colored hair, hazel eyes, and a pale cherub’s face. Albus, Rose, and Alice had known each other since they were all in diapers and were very close as a result.

“It's about time you two got here!” Alice exclaimed as Rose dropped down into the seat across from her. “What took you so long?”

Despite her irritation at them for making her wait, Alice's bright smile lit up her face; she was happy to see her best friends. In her excitement, however, she failed to notice their tense mood. Albus stepped into the compartment and slid the door shut behind him before joining Rose on the cushioned seat. 

“What was that all about?” Albus burst out suddenly, frowning at Rose.

“What?” Rose asked.

“You were nice to…Malfoy.”

“So?” Rose replied, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Wait,” Alice interrupted, “what happened?”

“Rose had a klutz attack in front of Malfoy just now,” Albus explained.

“I did not have a klutz attack! I don’t have klutz attacks.” Rose said indignantly, crossing her arms.

Alice laughed, “I thought I was the klutz.”

She rolled her eyes at Albus and went on to relay the whole story, “the train jerked around a bit when it rounded the bend and I stumbled…right into him.”

“You were blushing,” Albus pointed out.

“So, you stumbled into Malfoy and…” Alice asked.

“Yes,” Rose replied with a shrug. “He was actually pretty decent about it.”

Albus made a face and scoffed, “sure he was.”

“I don’t see what the big deal is,” Alice cut in. “So they bumped into each other. What of it?”

“You should have seen it, Alice. She was blushing and acting all sorts of ridiculous.”

“You've said that already.” Alice reminded him wryly. She was clearly amused by this story.

“It’s called being embarrassed. I didn’t know that having good manners is supposed to be ridiculous. I was only being polite, Al” Rose said, frowning at him.

“Don’t mind him, Rose. He’s the one that's being ridiculous. All boys are quite capable of being complete prats when they want to be.”

“I am not being ridiculous!” he said defensively. It was Albus’ turn for a little indignation. “He’s going to be a Slytherin like his father. The Malfoys are nothing but trouble, and what did he mean by, ‘see you around, Weasley’ anyway. That sounded pretty ominous to me.”

“We go to the same school. Obviously, he just meant what he said; that he’d ‘see me around.’ I really don’t see why you are all worked up about this.”

Irritation was seeping into Rose's tone, clearly indicating that she'd had enough of the subject. She had heard all of the same stories about the Malfoys that Albus had; about the Malfoy’s part in the war, the rivalry between their families, and the countless reasons as to why they were no good.

It seemed like the entire Potter-Weasley family had something to say about Malfoys and Slytherins in general. Somehow, Rose still didn't see what all the fuss was about. This boy, though he looked enough like his father, was not the same person. Rose was not going to judge him because of his father's past. It was in her nature to give people the benefit of a doubt, and besides, she was too stubborn to let anyone else make up her mind for her. Albus's close-mindedness was grating on her nerves. 

Thankfully, Albus had caught on to the change in her tone and tactfully changed the subject. From then on the three children chattered excitedly about Hogwarts and all of their expectations. Within minutes Rose had forgotten all about her irritation with Albus. There would be so much to learn at Hogwarts; countless spells, potions, charms, and all kinds of magical creatures. Oh and the books! Hogwarts housed the largest collection of books that Rose could ever imagine in their library.  
The conversation carried on well through into the day, and at some point during the ride, an old witch with a tea trolley came with various treats. The kids purchased some pumpkin pasties and chocolate frogs for lunch. Not long after they’d had their fill of sweets night fell and it started to rain. The occupants of the train grew more subdued, speaking in hushed voices or dozing off as the pitter-patter of rain lulled them to sleep.

Rose was only abstractly listening to Albus and Alice as they talked about magical creatures that could be found in the forbidden forest and the deep waters of the lake. She caught only bits about overgrown spiders and mermaids before completely tuning them out. While she watched the passing scenery and the storm brewing outside of her window, her mind was already thinking ahead to the sorting ceremony that awaited them. There was very little time before they would arrive at Hogwarts and then they would be sorted into one of the four founding houses of the school. This would be one of the most defining moments in their lives; for the next seven years, they would have to live with whatever house they were sorted into and their would-be housemates.

The sorting ceremony was something that Rose had thought about ever since receiving her acceptance letter. She had done her research about the founders, asked her mother about what the sorting was like when she'd been sorted in her first year, and it all came back to one conclusion. Every Weasley since as far back as anyone could remember had been sorted into Gryffindor, and that was where she wanted to be. 

No amount of research was going to change that. And yet—Rose couldn't help but notice how easily she could fit in Ravenclaw. A seed of doubt, the tiniest fear that she would be the only one in her family to be sorted outside of Gryffindor was planted in her mind. She would be the odd one out, an outcast in her family.

Her father's words before boarding the Express were really starting to hit home. The whole thing was just so absurd. He had only been teasing, Rose knew. Her family would love her no matter what. The fears she harbored were quite unfounded. The desire to belong, however, was far stronger than any other, especially for an eleven-year-old. 

When Rose shared these fears with her mother, it only made her feel monumentally worse. Her mother, much to her dismay, had been enthusiastic about the idea of a Ravenclaw in the family. Hermione Weasley didn't see anything wrong with her daughter being sorted into a different house. In fact, she thought there was a good possibility that Rose would find a better fit with the Ravenclaws. Rose didn't think so, and it was after having this particular conversation that she decided against talking about it with anyone else.

When the train pulled into Hogsmeade station it was still raining. The children walked out into a drizzle and got soaked in a matter of minutes. Several large, black carriages awaited the older students, while an extraordinarily large figure with a graying beard called to the first years. They could see his bright candle-lit lamp and converged on him immediately, staying huddled together for warmth.

Rubeus Hagrid, the Care of Magical Creatures professor, towered over the group as he herded them underneath an enormous umbrella, toward a small pier with about a dozen little boats. With the rain bearing down on them, the professor wasted no time in putting them into groups of four per boat. He picked Rose, Alice, and Albus out of the flock right away.

Beaming, he waved at them. “All right there, Albus? Rosie? Alice?”

“Hi, Hagrid,” Albus called, smiling up at the half-giant.

“Hullo!” Rose and Alice chimed in together. The girls were beaming as well.

At last, all of the children were sorted into their boats. Rose's little party of three and a boy named Seeley Brennan shared a boat while Hagrid, being so large, had one all to himself. As if by magic, the little boats took off across the lake all at once. The one lamp led the way through the dark and rainy night. Everyone was too excited to even worry about being drenched in the rain and the misty fog that fell over them. They drifted almost lazily along what looked like a rather ghostly lake given the current weather.

It wasn't till after they passed underneath the cave of a waterfall that a massive structure loomed over them from the hillside, a castle with its many turrets and towers hidden here from most of the world. The amazement of the students could be heard in earnest as their boat ride came to an end at another small pier at the base of the castle grounds. The children clambering out of the boats and were all accounted for before following Hagrid up to the castle entrance. They hurried up the stone steps eager to get out of the rain and even more so to explore their new home.

Hagrid went ahead making their arrival known with three loud, resounding knocks on the castle's immense oak doors. They opened with a creak and a shudder revealing a tall, young-looking witch. Though she was young, she was clearly past the age of a Hogwarts student. She wore crisp, olivine-colored robes, and her long hair fell loosely around her shoulders in golden waves. There was a soft expression in her blue eyes as her gaze fell upon the newest batch of Hogwarts students.

“Evening, Hagrid,” she called to the larger man. The woman spoke with a strong authoritative cadence tempered by a faint Scottish lilt.

“Evening, Professor Braley,” Hagrid said in return, “Horrible weather out there tonight. Better get these little ones inside.”

“Yes, thank you, Hagrid. I'll take it from here.”

“Come children,” she said, “this way, please. Let's get all of you dried up first.”

She performed a drying spell as each child passed through the entrance. It was instant relief from the wet clothes that clung to their bodies. After each child was cared for, Professor Braley, led the way to a small antechamber adjoining the Great Hall.

“Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,” she announced. Like her predecessor, Braley had the sort of presence that commanded the attention of a room with just a look.

“I am Professor Braley. I will be your transfiguration teacher here at Hogwarts as well as Head of Slytherin House and Deputy Headmistress.” she went on. “In a moment, we will be entering the Great Hall to proceed with the house sorting ceremony. Some of you may already be aware that we have four founding houses to which you will all be sorted. I have already mentioned Slytherin house; the others are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. The house you are sorted into will be your home, and your housemates will be your family for the duration of your stay here. As a family, you will share in your triumphs and earn house points. By the same token, any rule breaking will result in the loss of said points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will be awarded the House Cup, which is a tremendous honor. The ceremony should be about to start. If everyone will excuse me for a moment, I shall be right back once we are ready for you.”

Professor Braley disappeared through the doors they had come in and excitement erupted among the waiting first years.

“What house do you think we'll be sorted into?” Alice asked curiously.

“I’m not sure. . .” Albus replied. He sounded a little anxious, though he kept his reservations to himself.

“This is a little nerve-wracking... not knowing,” Rose admitted while sneaking a glance at Malfoy who was nearby.

Scorpius met her gaze making Rose shy away before anyone else noticed.

“You two need to relax.” Alice admonished looking amused, taking Rose’s discomfort as nervousness rather than embarrassment.

The buzz of excitement died down as soon as the young professor stepped back into the antechamber. She organized them into two straight lines and led them out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall. The ceremony was about to start, and Rose stood behind Alice in line thinking that the wait and 'not knowing' was more than just a little nerve-wracking. It was downright terrifying.

The change in atmosphere was instantaneous. The noise in the Great Hall fell to a whisper as all attention was given to the first years being marched into the middle of the cavernous room. It was truly a place of wonder, lit by thousands upon thousands of candles that floated over four long tables where the rest of the students were sitting. Awe spread over the cluster of young students as they looked up and noticed the enchanted ceiling of the Great Hall for the first time. It was currently reflecting the ominous weather outside with lightning streaking sporadically through the evening sky.

The children stood mesmerized by the sight until Professor Braley called their attention to a stool set in front of them. On top of the stool was a peculiar-looking, pointed wizard's hat. The hat looked ancient. It was frayed and patched in several places. There were even spots that looked singed as though it had caught fire. Other than its age, there did not seem to be anything extraordinary about it until a seam ripped open like a mouth and the hat began to sing. It wove its tale in rhyme, telling of the four Hogwarts houses, and of the unique qualities that the founders valued in their students.

With the hat's song sung, the entire hall erupted into a round of applause. Braley waited a moment while everyone settled down and began to unravel a long roll of parchment.

“Alright, as I call each of your names you will take a seat on the stool and put the Sorting Hat on your head. Once the hat has made a decision, you may join your peers at the appropriate table,” she said. 

“Alderton, Sharon!”

A wiry brunette girl standing three behind Rose, turned pale white, before rushing forward to the stool. She put the hat on her head and took a seat. There was only a very short pause and then—

“HUFFLEPUFF!” proclaimed the hat.

A cheer rose from the table closest to the door on the right as they welcomed Sharon into their midst.

“Baddock, Rodney!”

A boy stepped out of line and strode right up to the stool. He didn't look quite as nervous as the other children when Braley placed the hat on his head.

“SLYTHERIN!” the hat belted out at once.

The second table from the right stood this time, greeting their new house-mate with whoops and cheers.

Next, a pair of twin boys, Aiden and Austen Boot, joined the second table from the left. They were the first to be sorted into Ravenclaw.

The Slytherin table welcomed another student, a girl this time. Professor Braley was positively beaming as Mackenzie Braley, a girl with pretty blond curls, bright blue eyes, and a striking resemblance to the professor stepped out of line to be sorted. They both seemed to be pleased by the sorting hat’s choice.

A boy by the name of Seeley Brennan was the first to be sorted into Gryffindor. A round of cheers rose from the table on the far left as the brunette went to sit with them. From where she stood, Rose could see her cousins dominating a large portion of the rowdy table.

Eric Cadwallader and Benjamin Carmichael both became Ravenclaws followed by a Miles Cattermole who was sorted into Hufflepuff.

The C’s continued with Johanna Cauldwell, who was sorted into Hufflepuff, Paige Corner, who was sorted into Slytherin, Delia Creevey who was sorted into Gryffindor, and finally, Danica Cresswell was sorted into Ravenclaw.

This was barely the tip of the iceberg, there were several students left to be sorted before getting to Longbottom, Potter, and Weasley.

“Davies, Tyler!”

“RAVENCLAW!”

“Entwhistle, Leonora,” another Ravenclaw took her seat.

“Finnigan, Teague!”

Rose and Albus both recognized the sandy-haired, freckle-faced boy that stepped forward this time. Teague’s parents had been in the same house and year as theirs. He grinned at them as he marched forward to put the hat on his head.

There were only a few seconds of deliberation before the hat bellowed, “GRYFFINDOR!”

“Flanagan, Payton!”

“SLYTHERIN!”

“Fortescue, Naomi!”

“GRYFFINDOR!”

The names continued as Naomi joined her brother Andrew at Gryffindor table.

“Hayes, Jessica!”

“RAVENCLAW!”

Logan Kirke was sorted into Gryffindor and then they’d come to the L’s.

Professor Braley called for Alice. For a whole minute, she stood frozen until Rose nudged her forward.

“Longbottom, Alice!” the professor repeated when Alice hadn't immediately come forward.

Poor Alice nervously walked up to the stool and tried on the hat. It was on her head for barely a second or two before it announced, “GRYFFINDOR!” Grinning happily she tore off the pointed hat and hurried off to join the Weasleys.

After Alice, a Hufflepuff, Ephraim Macmillan was sorted.

Then Scorpius Malfoy, the boy who’d saved Rose from a fall, was next. He strode confidently up to the stool and the hat was shouting, “SLYTHERIN!” when it’d just barely touched his blond head. As soon as the hat made its proclamation, Malfoy went to join the other blond, his cousin, Damian at their table.

Albus turned to Rose, giving her a smug ‘I told you so.’ look. Rose frowned at him and turned away to watch as Angela McKenna was sorted into Ravenclaw. Dylan Montague joined Malfoy's group at the Slytherin’s table followed by Keely Moore who went to sit with Angela and the other Ravenclaws

Another pair of dark-haired twins, Druce and Dympna O'Shea, filled the ranks in Slytherin.

And then—

“Potter, Albus!”

Rose wished him luck as he gathered all of his nerve and went off to try on the hat. Albus looked so anxious sitting there on the stool with the attention of the entire hall upon him. During the long pause as the sorting deliberated, it seemed like everyone was waiting with bated breath to see where the sorting hat would place Harry Potter’s second son. 

Finally, after what seemed like ages, the sorting hat shouted its verdict “SLYTHERIN!”

The entire hall fell quiet enough to hear a pin drop. There was a look of sheer horror on Albus’s face as he slipped off the hat and set it back on the stool. He looked over and met Rose’s eyes reflecting the same surprise as his. All eyes followed Albus as he strode toward the Slytherin table and joined his new housemates who were equally stunned into silence. He looked utterly lost sitting as far from the other Slytherins as possible.

The tension seemed to dissipate when Professor Braley called the next student, another Slytherin named June Riggio. The Slytherin table roared with renewed vigorous applause, breaking the silence. 

As the professor continued down the list, the momentary lapse seemed forgotten to everyone but the more subdued Potters and Weasleys. A third set of twins, which was a rarity to see within the same term, were sorted. Emmett and Jillian Robards became the next Gryffindors. Only a handful of students were left, Aimee Summerby became a Hufflepuff and Rose knew she would be next.

Rose was terrified. She had been so worried about being separated from the whole family that she never once imagined that it would be Albus. Rose had been so sure. So certain that all of her cousins, especially Albus, would be sorted into Gryffindor. That they were meant to be there together. The sorting hat irrevocably changed everything by placing him, her best friend and closest confidant, in Slytherin.

Her thoughts were disrupted by her name being called, Rose took a deep breath and exhaled before she started toward the stool. With each step she took, the Sorting Hat seemed to be farther and farther away. It was only her mind playing tricks on her of course. The stool was no farther away than it had been before. With a second deep breath and another few steps, Rose was finally situated on the stool with the hat on her head.

“What's this? They’ve sent me another Weasley, eh? Oh, but you are a rare one aren't you? Not like the rest of your lot. Exceptional talent, potential, and intelligence such as yours belongs in Raven—”

“No!” she hissed, whispering urgently to the hat. She squirmed in her seat looking distressed. “Please, not Ravenclaw! Not Ravenclaw! I don’t belong there!”.

“Such a pity, Ravenclaw seems like a much better fit. Oh well, off you get with yours” the Hat relented, “GRYFFINDOR!”

“Thank, Merlin!” Rose said under her breath, relieved.

Yanking the hat off her head she hurried to join her family. The whole of Gryffindor house greeted her with another round of enthusiastic cheer. Rose was immediately in the arms of her cousin Louis. He lifted her off her feet with a hug and spun her around. 

"Well done!" he said as he set her back down. 

It was bitter-sweet to receive the welcome that should have been Albus’s as well. Their eyes met across the hall one more time before he hunched down in his seat and looked away from the happy reunion.

“Well done, Rose!” Victoire chimed in as well with a proud smile. None of them could stop smiling as they made room for her at the table between her cousin Molly, and Alice. All except for James, who kept glancing back across at Albus with a stunned look on his face. Taking her seat across from him, Rose reached for his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. 

James smiled half-heartedly and returned the gesture. “Welcome to Gryffindor. ”

There were only two more left to be sorted after Rose. Lewis Whitby became a Hufflepuff and the ceremony concluded with Scarlet Zabini being sorted into Slytherin. With all of the new first years seated, the Deputy removed the stool and hat from the hall and joined the rest of the professors at the staff table taking her place beside the Headmistress.

The school’s headmistress, a tall and severe-looking woman stood at the head table and surveyed her students. She had aged gracefully during her long tenure at the school. Minerva began as a fresh-faced new transfigurations teacher after deciding that working for the Ministry wasn’t for her. She dedicated her life to molding young minds following the course of her good friend and mentor, Albus Dumbledore. It would soon be time to pass the baton to the next. McGonagall knew her age had finally caught up with her. Her hair still combed back into a tight bun, now graying. Her eyes no longer as sharp even with the square spectacles so familiar that even she could not remember being without them. Aches and pains could no longer be ignored nor magicked away. The Headmistress was no longer a ‘sprightly’ woman of seventy. 

Sprightly or not, she was still a commanding presence and the students fell silent, waiting for her to address them.

“Good Evening, Students.” Minerva said, “I am Professor Minerva McGonagall, the Headmistress of this fine institution. Before we tuck in for tonight’s feast, I would like to welcome all of our new first years as well as our returning students for a new year of learning at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry.”

She paused for a moment, allowing for a smattering of applause before she continued, “Please, enjoy the feast.”

As McGonagall said the words, all of the serving dishes in front of them were filled with various types of hot, tasty food. Every goblet was filled to the brim with chilled pumpkin juice. Platters of roast beef, roast chicken, and thick stews among a mouth-watering variety of other things were laid out for the students to choose from. The headmistress took her seat as the meal was underway.

Everyone at the Gryffindor table was eagerly enjoying their dinner except for the Weasley clan. They were all wearing varying expressions of disappointment after the sorting. Rose couldn’t bring herself to find any enjoyment in the large assortment of food even though she had been famished after the long train ride. It just didn’t feel right not to have Albus sitting with them. She had picked out a few things at random just for something to do and took a few bites before pushing her plate away, abandoning the pretense. Rose took to nursing her goblet of chilled juice. 

Once everyone ate their fill and then some, the remains of the meal disappeared leaving the dishes sparkling clean again just in time for all the wonderful desserts that appeared only moments later. Ice cream in every imaginable flavor, pies, tarts, cakes, doughnuts, and various puddings…

A bowl of strawberry ice cream topped with whipped cream and chopped nuts was slid in front of Rose. She looked up at Alice who was sitting beside her and was about to decline the offer of sweets, but the blonde stopped her.

“Go on. You’ve got to eat something. I know strawberry is your favorite and it’ll cheer you up.”

Sighing, Rose picked up a spoon and nodded. She started to listen in on some of the conversation going on around her as a distraction. The first years were all asking dozens of questions about the castle and lessons. Some even inquired about the professors sitting up at the staff table. Alice was quite pleased to announce that her father was Professor Neville Longbottom, the Herbology teacher and head of Gryffindor house. 

Many of the older students liked him. Surprisingly enough, Professor Braley was also quite popular among the Gryffindors too. They didn't seem to have a single bad thing to say about her despite being the head of Slytherin. They all enjoyed her Transfigurations lessons, large quantities of homework aside. 

Rose started to lose interest in the conversation when it went back to comparing summer holidays. She noticed the last of her ice cream had turned into a melted mess just before the desserts disappeared and everything was cleared off the tables.

Professor McGonagall stood once again and the lively chatter quieted instantly as everyone gave her their undivided attention “Before we all head off to our warm beds I have a few important announcements to make. First years, it should be noted that venturing into the forest on school grounds is forbidden to all students. This should also serve as a reminder to the rest of you that it is for your own safety that the forest is out of bounds... Secondly, there will be no magic being used between classes nor in the corridors. Furthermore, please do be careful with the moving staircases as some of you have been known to lose your way in the castle. Should you find yourselves in need of assistance defer to your prefects, head boy, and girl, as well as any member of the Hogwarts staff.”

There was the briefest hint of a smile before McGonagall continued, “I am sure that this next news will interest many of you. Quidditch trials will begin in the second week of term. Those of you second years and above that are interested in playing for your house team, please feel free to contact Mr. Oliver Wood.

“Fifth and seventh years, toward the end of the term you will be taking your O.W.L and N.E.W.T examinations. I can’t express how important it is to study hard with ready and open minds.

“Finally, it is with a heavy heart that I announce that this will be my last term as your Headmistress. It has been an honor and such a joy to mold so many young minds and watch you all grow into promising young ladies and gentlemen. I am sure that our esteemed Professor Braley will continue to follow Hogwarts traditions as the new Headmistress next term.”

Whispers spread throughout the hall about Professor McGonagall's retirement as well as a fair bit of excitement for Professor Braley. The students were sad to hear the news, but it was clear they weren’t disappointed about the Head of Slytherin’s promotion. It did bring up the question as to who would then take over for the Slytherins.

McGonagall cleared her throat and the hall returned to order. “Well, then that is everything for tonight. It is time for bed. First years, please follow the prefects to your house common rooms in an orderly fashion.”

With the Headmistress’s dismissal, the prefects took this as their cue to gather the younger students and steer them to their respective common rooms. Victoire, who had been made Head Girl, led them out of the Great Hall and up the marble staircase. The first years shuffled after her sleepily barely paying attention to her warning that the stairs tended to have a mind of their own and moved at the most unexpected and inopportune moments.

Rose was distracted by the Slytherins which were being led in the opposite direction. She watched as Scorpius Malfoy's familiar blond head followed by Albus disappeared behind a tapestry that looked like it was hiding a flight of stairs that went further down into the bowels of the school. Rose sighed. Was she really supposed to believe that Malfoy was such an awful person just because his father and grandfather had been, or because he was a Slytherin? Albus was certainly not. Perhaps the Slytherins weren’t as bad as they thought.

She stifled a yawn and put the thoughts out of her mind. Rose had already promised herself that she'd give this boy the benefit of a doubt. At any rate, she wasn't going to abandon her cousin nor make enemies at Hogwarts. Rose wanted to make friends. She wanted to learn and make the best of her experiences at the Wizarding School.

Through hidden panels and doorways, past elaborate tapestries and up several more flights of stairs, the Gryffindors followed Victoire Weasley until they arrived on the seventh floor and trooped toward the end of the corridor. At last, they came to a stop, crowding around a portrait containing a rather portly woman wearing a frilly pink silk dress. The fat lady appeared to be enjoying a tea party with three other women who barely fit in the frame with her.

“Password?” the woman inquired rather peevishly since they had disrupted her party.

“Icarus,” Victoire stated clearly.

Grudgingly, the portrait of the Fat Lady swung forward revealing the large round hole in the wall that was the entrance to the common room. Everyone hurried through, some eager to get to bed, others curious to see the room inside. 

The common room was a very warm and pleasant place. A crackling fire in the old fireplace kept the room at a comfortable temperature and there were many red, cushioned armchairs spread out strategically throughout the circular space. 

The older kids already knew where they were going so they went on straight to their dorms. Victoire waited till they were all gone before she called for the first years’ attention. 

“Alright, if I could have everyone's attention for a moment, please. I know everyone is exhausted and ready for bed, so I'll make this short,” said Victoire, “The girls’ dormitories are through the door on your left, the boys are on the right.

“Please remember that this week's password is 'Icarus'. The password will change every week and you will need to remember it to be admitted into the common room. The Fat Lady in the portrait will not let you through otherwise. If at any time you require assistance please see our head of house, Professor Longbottom, or myself, Victoire Weasley. Does anyone have questions?”

A few scattered yawns were the only response, so Victoire sent everyone off to bed. Rose bid all of her male cousins good night and followed Alice through the door to their dormitories.

The door on the left opened to a spiral staircase that seemed to go up and up for ages. The girls clambered up to the top of a tower or so it seemed—where they finally got to their very comfortable four-poster beds, decked with red velvet curtains and red blankets. There were five beds, one for each of the newly sorted first years and they found that their trunks had already been delivered and each one set in front of a bed. Rose could easily pick out which space would be hers, her trunk with the pretty rose designs carved into the wood was set in front of the bed closest to the door.

The girls all started to get settled for the night. Rose changed into her pajamas and started rummaging through her trunk until she unearthed her brand new, black, leather-bound journal. It was a gift her mother gave her the day they'd gone shopping for school supplies in Diagon Alley. They had even gotten the journal engraved with her name in gold letters.

With her journal, some color-changing ink, and a quill, Rose settled into bed with her supplies and pulled the hangings around the four-poster bed for some privacy. It took her a moment to gather her thoughts and then she began to write the first entry...

1, September 2017

William Shakespeare once wrote: ‘What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet.’

Today I’ve learned that a name means everything. A name holds a tremendous amount of weight in our society even for someone as young as I am. My name is Rose Weasley. I am eleven years old and this is my first year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Tonight is the first night I have ever spent away from home. 

Yesterday, at home, I was just Rose Jean Weasley, but here at school, I am also a half-blood, a first year, and a Gryffindor. Personally, I do not care for labels. What I do covet is the acceptance that comes along with each title. Everyone craves acceptance, and I am no exception to that rule. How different would things be if I were anyone else? Would my family and friends still accept me? Will I reach my full potential? I wonder sometimes... but no matter how many names or labels may be attached to me I will always be the same person inside. I’m just a girl. I am just Rose and this is where I’m supposed to be. 

Or am I? The sorting hat didn’t think so. The sorting hat didn’t think my cousin Albus Potter, who came from a long line of Gryffindors, belonged here either. Somehow, I got to choose but he didn’t. He is still my cousin. He is still and always will be my best friend no matter the label. 

Another boy, a Malfoy. Again, a name and title make all the difference. They tell me he is not a good person because he is a Malfoy. Should the things that his father did in the past define this boy? Or the fact that he is a Slytherin? I don’t know, but I intend to find out. I am always curious.

RJW

Satisfied with her entry, Rose let the ink dry and got out of bed to put her things away. Life was going to be different from now on. She could feel it. Rose got back into bed and blew out the candle on her bedside table hoping to get some sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roses and Thorns is a rebranding of Revolution of Ice & Thorns restructured, edited, and modified. Let me know what you all think also if you think I should continue with this story. I love comments and constructive criticism!
> 
> What Hogwarts House would the Sorting Hat place you in?


	2. Dog Days of Summer

ROSE

London to Ottery St. Catchpole –July 2021

I was jostled awake as my father's glossy, black Ministry sedan trundled up a worn, uneven path towards an old farmhouse. The house was so tall and crooked that one could say that it was only held up by magic or sheer force of will. Parts of the house were completely mismatched. It had paint peeling in several places with about five different chimneys haphazardly perched on top of the discolored red roof. Marking the entrance as we passed was a lopsided sign that read: The Burrow.

My mind was still foggy from sleep and I didn’t completely register the voice trying to get my attention.

“Rose . _Jean_ ,” my mother, Hermione, called firmly from the front passenger seat

My eyes snapped open, and I was alert; a parent calling you by your first and middle name tends to have that effect. It was almost as serious as the surname attached at the end.

“I’m awake, Mum,” I answered, stifling a yawn.

The drive from London to Ottery St. Catchpole in Devon had been a rather long one. We traveled a little over three hours in the early morning and I must have fallen asleep along the way. London is home. I love the warmth of the hot sun on my skin in the summer, the smell of fresh rainfall in the spring, and the coming of snow in the winter, but what I love the most are the bright city lights at night. I would miss them during my stay in the countryside.

The Burrow, of course, is the home of my paternal grandparents. For a few weeks every summer, my brother and I join our cousins for an extended visit. It has a certain charm all its own too.

I nudged the tall, lanky brunette boy dozing beside me and he blinked owlishly back. It took him a moment to get his bearing and realize that we’d arrived at our destination

“Wake up. We’re here, Hugh,” I confirmed with a sigh.

“Great,” Hugo grumbled, frowning

The car came to a full stop in the front yard and Hugo immediately threw open the door on his side, stepping out into the warm sunlight. I followed him out and stretched, glad to finally be out of the car.  
The front door of the house swung open as my grandmother Molly came outside to greet us, a pair of labradors close on her heels barking their excitement. Both canines immediately bounded over to us. The dogs belong to the Potters but have stayed enough summers at the Burrow that they know and love the entire Weasley-Potter brood. They are particularly fond of me as much as I am of them.

“Romulus, Artemis get down! You silly dogs behave yourselves” Grandmum called out after them, laughing as she swept a hand through her fading red hair.

I was laughing too. Romulus was on his hind legs to reach my face, planting several sloppy doggy kisses, his tail wagging merrily.

“Hey, Rom! I’m very happy to see you too, boy.” I said while scratching behind his ears and petting the chocolate labrador.

Hugo wasn’t faring any better. Artemis, the golden labrador bowled him over, showering him with kisses as well. He was laughing and not trying very hard to push the dog away.

‘At least he’s laughing’ I thought as I went to greet my grandmother.

“Rosie, goodness you’ve grown several inches since I last saw you. And Hugo, get up off the dirt dear and come say ‘Hello’ to your grandmother won’t you?”

I chuckled and hugged her, “It’s good to see you, Grandmum.”

Hugo got to his feet and brushed himself off before walking over to join us. He wasn’t even thirteen yet and he was already an inch or two taller than me. Gran pulled him into a hug.

“You children have so many growth spurts that I can’t keep up anymore. After seven children you’d think I’d be used to it by now!”

“It’s called puberty,” Hugo muttered sarcastically under his breath.

I bit my lip trying to hide a grin as Gran held me at arm's length, appraising briefly, “you’re looking a bit peaky, dear. Not to worry. Nothing a good home-cooked meal won’t cure.”

I shook her head, “I’m fine, Gran. Are Al and the others here? Are they back from Dubai?”

“Oh no, dear. They’re still away on holiday. I’m watching the pups until they get back.”

I frowned. Not having my cousins around for the summer would be different. Normally the Burrow was a full house over the holidays until we went back to school in September, but it seemed like most of the family was busy. Victoire and Teddy are preoccupied with planning their wedding. Dominique got hired to teach Care of Magical Creatures at Hogwarts, leaving her scrambling to prepare lessons for the upcoming term. Louis is in France with the Delacour’s for a few weeks. Freddie of course is helping out at Wizard Wheezes and the Potters are still in Dubai. Not that I’d had much hope of spending time with Albus. The middle Potter is typically with Scorpius Malfoy and I wasn’t having any of that. I’d learned my lesson about dealing with the blonde menace.

That just left Molly, Lucy, and Roxanne. It would probably be another week or so before they could join us in Devon. We would have to figure out how to entertain ourselves until then.

After the customary greetings were exchanged and we unloaded the car, everyone followed Gran into the house. The inside of the Burrow hasn’t changed much save for pictures of our growing family. Photos of all the grandchildren litter the entire house at various ages. In the living room, a second family clock joined the original. It has ten golden little hands; one for each grandchild.

There's a perpetually homey feeling about the Burrow; always warm, safe, and inviting. You could count on the delicious smell of my grandmother’s cooking wafting from the kitchen and old Celestina Warbeck warbling over the Wizarding Wireless.

Gran was eyeing the tight expressions on my parents’ faces as she asked them to stay for dinner. I frowned at this. My grandmother was a lot more perceptive than I gave her credit for. I exchanged a meaningful look with Hugo, but he just shrugged in response.

“I'm going to go get settled in,” I said, hoping to distract my grandmother from her scrutiny.

“Yeah, Mum,” Dad began uncomfortably, seizing the moment, “The kids are tired, and uh Hermione and I should be going back to the Ministry.”

“Oh, but Ron you just got here! Are you sure you can’t at least stay for dinner?”

Dad looked at Mum speculatively for a moment, eyes inquiring, but she gave the tiniest imperceptible shake of her head. The exchange went unnoticed by grandmother.

Resigned, he hung his head. “Sorry, Mum. We have to return the car and all that.”

“Well, alright then. If you must,” Grandmum conceded, though not entirely hiding her disappointment.

She hugged him—the difference in their height looking very comical to me, and then she drew my mother into a hug too.

“I'm so sorry, Molly. I wish we could stay… but you know things have gotten really busy at the Ministry these days,” Mum apologized.

She was even gracious enough to look apologetic. Mum was being honest—as honest as she could be at that moment. I know that she is under a lot of stress, both at work and at home. I think my grandmother sensed this as well, but she didn't comment.

“It's alright, dears. There's always next time.”

“Yeah,” my dad agreed. “Next time”

He patted Romulus’s head and then lumbered over to me, where I stood at the foot of the stairs and pulled me into a hug. “Bye, Rosie, honey. Be good.”

I clung for a moment longer, standing on the tips of my toes to kiss him on the cheek before we both let go. He smiled briefly and turned to Hugo who looked annoyed again. The smile on my father's face faltered but he hugged him anyway.

“Bye, Dad,” I said.

“Bye,” Hugo mumbled, anxious to get away from all the hugs and attention.

Mum knows him best. She just ruffled his hair and kissed his forehead—a familiar gesture that he seemed to accept more than the awkward hugs— then she hugged me.

“We'll be back in a week or so,” she promised. “We can go shopping for that school trip then, Rose.”

I nodded, allowing the small burst of excitement I felt just thinking about the pending class trip. I had to admit there was at least one thing I was looking forward to over the summer. Hogwarts was taking the older students on an excursion outside of the country. Since I was coming into my fifth year this term I would be able to join the sixth and seventh years in the States. I'd never been out of the country before, so this trip was going to be a rare treat.

“Yeah, that sounds great, Mum.”

When all the goodbyes were said and done, my parents left. The three of us had followed them out and watched the sedan drive away until it disappeared beyond the steep hill.

“Now then, let's get you two unpacked and cleaned up for dinner. Arthur will be so happy to see you when he gets home,” she remarked as she ushered us back into the house.

Our luggage waited by the stairs, and I started to gather everything up, hoping to make it upstairs with everything in one trip. Hugo surprised me when he picked up one of my heavier bags along with his things.

“I've got this, Rose,” he said as he walked on ahead of me.

“Thanks,” I called after him. He grunted in response and I chuckled as I followed him up to the landing on the second floor.

My room faces south. It's the one with the large window overlooking the orchard behind the house. It has a clear view of the trail that leads down to the River Otter. The room is very bright and airy with walls recently painted a soft peach, and the window is framed by curtains a shade or two darker. The furniture consists of two twin beds divided by a single nightstand. My aunt Ginny’s old desk sits underneath the window with a small bookshelf that I've stocked with dozens of books of both Muggle and Wizarding variety.

I've shared this bedroom with my cousin Molly since we first started spending our summers here. Once upon a time it belonged to my Uncle Charlie and then to Aunt Ginny after that. Some of her old Weird Sisters and Holyhead Harpies posters are still up on the wall.

Sweet home away from home, I thought wryly as I went through the motions of unpacking.

Grandmum tends to hover a lot, so I was relieved when she left us to our own devices at least for a little while. It was nice to finally have some ‘me’ time. I was finished unpacking sooner than expected, because I hadn’t brought much with me, to begin with. This left me with entirely too much time on my hands—too much time to think.

I didn't want to think, but my mind ventured into dark avenues anyway; replaying the events of earlier this morning. As a bit of a distraction, I pulled a book off of the shelf. It was a compilation of some of Tennyson's best work. Moving onto the bed, I lay on my stomach and started to read, losing myself in the poetry.

The rest of the evening was uneventful. Grandad came home a few hours later and joined us for dinner. We had roast chicken and mash for dinner and sticky toffee pudding for dessert. I helped with the dishes afterward, then for lack of anything better to do I retired to my room early and picked up Tennyson again.

Sleep did not come easily that night. I lay awake staring at the ceiling for about an hour before unconsciousness finally took a hold of me.

...

The sun rose the next morning, spilling light into the house. It mercilessly bathed every corner with its warm rays. I groaned and tried to block out the light by pulling one of the pillows over my head. It didn't help. No matter what I did, I couldn't go back to sleep.

I knew Grandmum was already awake; the smell of the bacon, eggs, and biscuits she was making wafted upstairs from the kitchen below.

Grudgingly, I admitted defeat to the powers of nature and got out of bed, padding up the stairs to the bathroom on the third floor with my bag of toiletries. Not having to share the two bathrooms in the house with a large group of people was a definite plus. It got pretty dicey when the entire family gathered here for an extended period. Since I didn’t have to rush, I allowed myself more time in the shower than I normally would have. It did wonders to improve my mood.

I was out of the shower and dressed by the time Gran took the first batch of biscuits out of the oven. She was just setting them on the table when I came down the stairs.

“Good morning,” I said in greeting,

“Morning, dear,” she said, smiling as she bustled around the kitchen. “How'd you sleep?”

“Alright, I suppose”

I walked over and kissed her cheek, “anything I can help with?”

“Oh, no, breakfast will be ready in just a minute. Help yourself to some biscuits. There is a jar of raspberry jam in the fridge.”

“Okay.”

“Where's Granddad?” I wanted to know while I opened the fridge to look for the jam.

“He got called into work early this morning. They’ve been very busy lately.”

“I hope there isn’t anything too serious going on.”

“Now don't you be worrying about any adult business. Enjoy your summer and being young while you can.”

Shaking my head, I decided not to press the subject and helped myself to a warm biscuit with the raspberry jam I retrieved from the fridge. As I sat at the table, watching Gran bustling around, my mind was already formulating plans for the day. A swim in the river sounded appealing, but I wanted company. Maybe Alice would spend the day with me.

I took a bite of my biscuit and was still pondering when she set a plate of eggs and bacon in front of me. I didn't bother protesting that it was too much food. Grandmum has always been accustomed to the boys' hearty appetites and she insists on making sure we're all well-fed, even though we're quite fine without all the excess helpings. It's always too much food, but I’ve learned from my cousins' past experiences not to argue the point lest she think I have some sort of eating disorder.

I managed to polish off half of my meal with my breakfast tea and disposed of the rest when she wasn't looking. I’d have left the rest to Hugo or one of the other boys but today I was on my own. Hugo was still in bed.

“Hey, Gran…” I asked, dawdling as I took the dishes to the sink. I waited patiently until I was sure that I had her full attention. “Would it be okay if I spent the afternoon with Alice? I was planning to ask if she wanted to go for a swim in the river or something. Maybe she could stay here for a few days?”

She turned, smiling, one hand on her hip and a large wooden spoon in the other. “I don't see why not. As long as it's alright with Hannah and Neville, it's alright with me. Just make sure to let me know where you two will be.”

“Great, I'm going to go give her a call.”

My plans were taking shape and looking very promising. We'd go for a swim then go to Diagon Alley for the rest of the afternoon. Do some shopping and maybe grab some ice cream at Florean’s. I knew Alice would like the idea. It’s the perfect cure for boredom, certainly better than being cooped up at home.

There is only one telephone at my grandparents' house, an ancient black rotary dial telephone that they kept in the living room so I excused myself to make the call. I picked up the handset and dialed Alice’s number. Someone picked up on the third ring. It was a male voice on the line.

“Hello?” It was Alice's little brother, Gil, who answered.

“Hi, Gil, It's Rose. Can I please speak to Alice?”

“Sure, I'll go get her.”

I heard him pull away from the phone and call his sister's name loudly. I winced. Someone scolded him in the background and then Alice was on the line.

“Rose, hey,” she said.

“Hey, Alice,” I said, settling into the couch with the telephone receiver. Romulus padded into the room at that moment and climbed onto the couch. He laid his head on my lap and I petted him absently.

“How are the summer holidays treating you?”

“It's been so incredibly dull, Alice, like you wouldn’t believe.” I laughed. "That's why I'm calling actually. I was hoping you could hang out with me today... maybe even spend a couple of days here at the Burrow with us. There isn’t much to do around here without Al and the others.”

“Oh, that’s right they went away for the holidays this year. So is it just you and Hugo?”

“Yeah, they’ll be gone for a while yet.”

“Bummer. Well, I’ll just have to run it by Dad, but he should be okay with it. I'll pack a few things and see you in say... about an hour?”

“That sounds great. Just don't forget your swimsuit. I want to go down to the river.”

“Okay—” There was an interruption in the conversation and Alice pulled the phone away to argue with Gil. He hadn't left her side.

“Um. . .” she said after a moment. “Gil wants to know if he can come along.”

“Sure, why not? I don't think Gran would mind and I'm sure Hugo would love the company."

“Alright, then I'll let Dad know and see you in about an hour? Make sure the Floo Network to the Burrow is open for me.”

“No problem. See you soon, Alice.”

“Later, Rose.”

I disconnected the call, set it back in the cradle, and went upstairs to change. Rom tagged along as he always does when he’s allowed free reign of the house. He tends to follow me or James whenever we are around.

I had just finished changing into my swimsuit, a navy blue two-piece with an artful trim of tiny white polka dots when Hugo poked his head into my room. He raised an eyebrow at my attire and I rolled my eyes at him.

“What?” I asked.

“Where are you off to this early in the morning? And what are you wearing?” Hugo asked in return. He was leaning against the door jamb observing me, looking like he just rolled out of bed with his hair mussed and still dressed in a t-shirt and sweats.

“We are going down to the river today with Alice and Gil,” I explained with my back turned to him. I slipped on a matching blue and white, paisley print cover-up dress over the suit and a pair of sandals on my feet then adjusted the straps of the top I wore underneath. “It’s called a swimsuit, maybe you’ve heard of them?”

My tone may have sounded a little condescending.

“I have. It's just that I haven’t ever seen you wearing one. It's—” he said fumbling for the right word.  
I pulled my hair back into a ponytail and heard him huff. I knew he was annoyed with my patronizing tone.  
“Different?” I supplied offhandedly.

He shook his head. “No, it’s too revealing—or something…”

“Revealing?” I looked down at myself uncomprehending, my lips drawn into a pout. The swimwear was not new. I’d had it for about a year at least, but it didn’t feel like a snug fit. Neither did the cover-up. Perhaps I filled it out a bit more but that didn’t mean it was revealing more than was appropriate. 

Hugo shrugged at me, a smirk curving his lips.

I finally realized that he was only being obnoxious, overprotective, or maybe a combination of both. Hugo loves to tease and has an incredibly weird way of showing concern. He’s not used to me dressing girly. I tend to wear long sleeves, Daddy's old jumpers, or over-large t-shirts that I’ve borrowed from him or one of my cousins. I don't like to ruin nice clothes when playing a game of pick-up Quidditch.

Annoyed, I grabbed one of the pillows off of my bed and chucked it across the room at him. The pillow projectile missed and he laughed, bowing out of the room. His laughter could still be heard halfway down the hall.

...

As promised, Alice and Gil arrived at the appointed hour via floo powder. I greeted them in the foyer, already prepared for our outing; picnic lunch packed, towels, chairs, and other necessities ready to go.

“Hey, Rose,” she greeted while dusting off the residual soot from her clothes only to almost fall over when her brother came stumbling behind her.

Poor Gil coughed up a storm before he was even able to say something intelligible. “I hate traveling by floo.” He grumbled.

“You don’t like any sort of magical travel at all do you?” Alice teased.

“Yeah, well they all make you feel wonky!” Gil protested, “especially traveling by portkey.”

Alice shook her head and grimaced, “You aren’t wrong about that. portkey travel always makes me queasy.”

Her attention fell on me after that and she was positively beaming when she hugged me.

“Wow! Look at you! This is different.” She said, gesturing to the outfit I was wearing.

Alice wasn’t used to seeing me in anything that would constitute as feminine either. She’s constantly teasing me about having a boy’s sense of style and how my cousins are a bad influence. Maybe, I was starting to like different. 

“Funny, Hugo said something about that earlier.” I grinned and shrugged indifferently, “Um…thanks. It’s just hot outside.”

“It’s nice,” Alice assured me.

I flushed feeling slightly embarrassed, unaccustomed to the compliments.

On cue, Hugo joined us with both dogs hot on his heels. It looked like he’d finally done something with his unruly hair and changed out of his pajamas.

“Hey, Alice, Gil” he greeted, “are we ready to go then?” 

I nodded and we set off at a lazy pace down the path to the River Otter. Even the dogs came along for the exercise.

It was beautiful; the perfect summer day with the sun a bright hot sphere, high in the clear blue sky and not a sign of rain.

“This was a great idea, Rosie,” Alice said as we came upon the willow trees we were aiming for near the river bank. It’s a nice shady spot that we always come to in the summer.

One of the trees has all our names carved into it. It sort of became a Weasley tradition to carve our name and the year of the first time we're brought to the river. The year is so we can remember the first time we came and when we learned how to swim. Victoire's is the first name at the very top. Uncle Bill taught her how to swim here eighteen years ago when she was four. It's been about eleven years since Mum and Dad taught me how to swim. I've loved it ever since. There are many fond memories of those years when Mum was just Mum and not the Minister of Magic. She used to smile and laugh a lot more back then.

“The last one into the water is a rotten egg!" Hugo called after we’d set up the aluminum chaises we’d brought along with us. He pulled off his t-shirt, tossing it onto one of the chairs before racing toward the shallow bank with Rom chasing after him. They were the first ones into the water and almost immediately, Hugo wanted to jump back out.

“It's freezing!" he complained loudly. He hadn’t even gotten further than waist-deep into the water and was glaring at it dubiously, arms wrapped around himself.

I laughed and called out to him, “Well, what did you expect, a heated pool?”

“Guess that makes you the rotten egg, eh mate?” Gil added, joining in on the laughter.

“Ha, ha, very funny, why don't you two come into the water and see for yourself?” Hugo called back.

“Sure,” I called out to him. “I'm not afraid of a little cold water.”

I tugged the cover-up I'd worn over my swimsuit off and the rest of us joined Hugo in the water. It was cold as promised, but the sun, exercise, and the splashing made it bearable. After a while, we could hardly tell how cold it had been before. We spent a good deal of the afternoon horsing around in the water before we took a break for lunch.

After the food was gone, Alice and I commandeered the chaises and moved them out of the shade for a little sunbathing. Hugo and Gil ended up back in the water. It was just us girls lying in the sun, enjoying the afternoon without a care in the world.

“So, what else did you want to do today?” Alice asked after a while, shifting in her lounge chair to face me.

I was thoroughly enjoying basking in the sunlight, eyes hidden behind my sunglasses. This would be one of the few rare moments where I let myself relax. The frazzled Hogwarts student in me gets set on the back burner until we board the train back to school in September.

Thoughtfully, I pushed the sunglasses up and shifted towards Alice to answer, “I was thinking we could have the afternoon to ourselves; ditch the little brothers and do some shopping in Diagon Alley? We still have quite a bit of daylight left. I don’t think Freddie would mind taking them for a few hours. He loves showing off the new merchandise at the joke shop. We could go see your Mum and that new boutique, then stop by Florean’s after…”

“Florean's,” Alice repeated her face brightening. I smirked at her, knowing the reason behind it, which had nothing at all to do with the sweet confections. Andrew Fortescue, old man Florean's grandson, has been working at the ice cream shop for the past two summers and Alice harbors a huge crush on the older boy. Andrew also happens to be one of Louis's best friends.

“Yeah, are you game?”

“Of course!” she exclaimed.

“Brilliant!” I said, “Time to get going then. I can’t wait to check out the clothes and maybe get an outfit or two.”

“Isn’t that Rizzoli’s place pricey?” Alice asked. “I heard from my Mum that they have high-quality clothes and the prices to match. She’d know too. Mum hears all sorts of gossip from around the Alley.”

I nodded, “I’ll bet it is, but I have some money saved. The class trip is coming up and we can't exactly take wizard robes. There will probably be a lot of sightseeing and too many muggles around. We're not even allowed to bring our wands.”

“Oh, I'll bet those Slytherins snobs will really enjoy that.”

“I don't believe they'll fancy being without their wands for a week,” I agreed with a laugh. “It should be fun to watch them flounder around the muggles.”

Alice laughed with me and got up from her lounge chair. It was time to go.

“What are we waiting for then? There is no better way to spend the afternoon than shopping and getting some ice cream!”

“You bet!” I agreed with a grin.

“Boys, come on let’s go! Get out of the water. We have to head back,” Alice called.

I helped Alice fold up our towels and pack up then we rounded up the boys. We headed back to the house once we'd finished getting all of our things together.

...

Diagon Alley

I was thankful for whatever good fortune we seemed to be having. The perfect weather continued and admittedly I was having more fun than I had thought I would when we arrived at the nearly empty Burrow After we got back to the house, we put everything away and cleaned up before being off to the Leaky Cauldron.

Mrs. Longbottom was expecting us when we arrived. She's a very kind-faced woman with warm blue eyes and honey-blond hair. She sort of reminds me of my Grandmum, but of course, much younger and sans the red hair. Alice's mum owns the Leaky Cauldron, ever since old Tom passed away. She's done a lovely job with the place. Business seems to be going quite well for the Longbottoms.

After a brief chat with Alice’s mum and promises that we'd come back after we were done shopping, we emerged into Diagon Alley through the secret wall entrance at the rear of the inn. The long cobblestone street of the alley was bustling as usual with large crowds of witches and wizards. The four of us weaved our way through the throng of people, attracting all sorts of strange looks and attention. I wasn't surprised, considering we looked like a bunch of muggle teenagers. I was too comfortable in my camisole and sandals to care. I didn’t even bother doing much with my hair, the semi-dry curls were pulled back into a messy ponytail and that was it. If anything, our outfits were far more sensible than robes given the current heat. 

Our first stop was Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes located at number 93. The boys were ecstatic to be visiting Freddie and Uncle George. We dropped them off at the joke shop and then worked our way back to number 59 which used to be Terrortours, a really weird and dodgy travel agency that closed many years ago. The premises had been empty for quite some time, until a few months ago when Madam Rizzoli bought the space and turned it into an Italian boutique. Several other businesses from before the war had disappeared as well to make room for new ones just like Rizzoli's.

On the exterior, Rizzoli's appears to be a very small space, wedged between numbers 58 and 60. It looks out of place amid the surrounding Wizarding shops, with its quite ordinary boutique style clothing displayed in the windows like something straight out of an Italian shopping strip or a muggle fashion magazine. It isn't until you walk inside that you get the full effect. The store looks twice, maybe three times as large on the interior.

It was the first time Alice and I walked in since it opened. There were countless racks and shelves full of every variety of clothes and colors that anyone could think of. It all looked incredibly expensive. I was starting to have second thoughts about our little shopping expedition, but I figured it couldn't hurt to at least look around. Madam Rizzoli, a tall, curvy woman, with long wavy brunette hair, was eyeing us from her register at the checkout counter where she was ringing up a customer. Once she was through, she walked over to us and smiled.

“Buon Giorno! Is there anything I can help you girls with today?” she asked in a heavy Italian accent.

I flushed and looked to Alice for help. She shrugged at me, unsure of what to say either. 

“Honestly, I don’t even know where to start,” I confessed.

She seemed delighted with my answer. “Well, let’s have a look, shall we? I know I have dozens of things that would look wonderful with your lovely hair color. You listen to Madam Rizzoli, I will not steer you wrong. Fashion is how you say… my business!”

“Oh...okay”

I couldn’t disagree. Madam Rizzoli is a beautiful woman with an incredible flair for style. Before I knew what I had agreed to, she was taking us through the entire shop, pulling things off of racks and piling them into our arms until we’d come around full circle to the dressing rooms.

“I want to see the pale gold sleeveless top on you first,” she said to me. “Wear it with the dark jeans I picked out for you. It will look amazing.”

Then she turned to Alice and held up a teal blouse she had picked out to get an idea of how it would look. "Try this one on. It will bring out the color of your eyes."

We went to change, and all the while I wondered how we were going to pay for everything. There was no way we had enough money between us to buy everything that Madam Rizzoli had pulled off the rack. We still had other stops to make before the end of the day too. I hadn't planned on spending all my money in one place. I knew I probably could afford an outfit or two at the most. Hopefully, my lack of funds wouldn’t hurt the shopkeeper’s feelings or upset her.

I stepped out of the dressing room wearing the outfit she had suggested. It looked great except for the sandals I was wearing which probably wouldn't go with anything in the store at all. Madam Rizzoli noticed this and shook her head.

“It needs something,” she mused.

She turned away from me in search of whatever the 'something' might be and I resisted the urge to look at the price tags on my ensemble.

My eyes widened when she came back with a large shoebox.

“These are perfect for that outfit and you can wear them in the summer or winter. They are completely fashionable.” She looked very pleased with herself when she opened the box and revealed a pair of black leather mid-calf boots.

“Genuine leather,” added Madam Rizzoli as she took one out of the box.

And expensive, I thought to myself, sure that the quality of the boots would reflect in the price.

“Go on, try them on. Size six should be just about the right for you.”

She ushered me over to a small velvet upholstered settee and handed the first boot over to me. I undid the bindings, and the zipper then tried it on.

Of course, it was a perfect fit. The fact that she could guess my size was rather impressive.

The other boot was already being held out to me when I looked back up at her and I put that one on as well.

“Up, up, up!” she insisted. She made a motion for me to twirl around.

Obligingly, I spun around, modeling the new look for her. She guided me towards a mirror and pulled the hair tie out of my hair letting it fall to my shoulders. "Brava!" she said pleased. "You look perfect."

“Wow, Rose, you look like one of those models from the fashion magazines.” Alice complimented when she came to join us by the full-length mirror. She was wearing the teal blouse and a pair of fitted blue jeans.

“Thanks,” I replied. My face went from white to red again with embarrassment. Then I unconsciously glanced at the price stamped on the box and my eyes widened again.

“This is all very nice, Madam Rizzoli. I'm just—”

“—Not sure that we can afford everything,” Alice finished for me. We’d been thinking the very same thing.

“This is true. I may have gotten a little carried away,” she said, sounding chagrined. “I have a proposition for you girls then. Rose, and Alice, is it? How would you like to work for me in the afternoons this summer? The shop is relatively new and I need a hand around here. You can wear some of the clothes around the store. You two are exactly the kind of girls I need to model my clothes. At the end of the day, you can keep whatever clothes I have you wear and I'll pay you fairly at the end of each week as well. You would have to ask your parents if it is alright with them, of course.”

“That sounds like fun!” Alice said and she nudged me meaningfully.

“Yeah, that’s a great idea. We'll ask our parents,” I added cautiously. Once again, I wasn't exactly sure what I was getting myself into, but Alice seemed so enthusiastic that I couldn't say no. At least I would have something to do.

“Lovely! Well, go on then, try on a few things and I'll ring up whatever you decide to buy today. We should take some measurements of you girls to keep on the record too...you'll need your school robes soon...”

As it turns out, we spent at least another hour at Rizzoli's and walked out laden with packages. I was eighteen galleons, nine sickles, and fifteen knuts poorer than when I had walked in. I found that I didn't exactly regret it. I liked the clothes that I bought. I may have overdone it a bit by purchasing the leather boots, but they would be useful for the winter. My old ones were getting worn out— at least that’s what I told myself to justify the prince when I let Madam Rizzoli ring them up.

“So, where did you want to go next?” Alice asked as we walked down the alley without any particular destination in mind. We hadn't decided on our next stop.

“I want to check out the bookstore,” I replied. “Flourish & Blotts is just up ahead.”

Alice made a face. Perusing the bookstore didn't sound particularly appealing to her, especially since she knows how prone I am to spending hours on end going through F & B's large selection.

“Well, why don't you go on ahead? I have to stop by the Magical Menagerie to pick up some owl treats for Fen. I'll meet you at Flourish in a few minutes.”

“Sure,” I agreed. I didn't mind splitting up. I wanted to take my time at the bookstore.

I reached into my pocket for some of the money I had leftover and counted out enough for a package of owl treats. “Here,” I said, handing the money over to her. “Get a package of treats for Spade for me too.”

She nodded and pocketed the money. “Okay, I won't be long. Have fun at Flourish.”

I continued on my way through the crowded street and ducked into my favorite shop. The store was much cooler inside than the sweltering heat I had just come from, but I hadn't expected it would be so busy. I don't like crowds; never have, never will. I think I get a bit claustrophobic. The first floor of the building was full of parents and their children buying school books and it wasn't even the back-to-school rush.

Weaving my way around large book displays and people, I managed to get to the stairs and up to the second floor. The noise level dropped considerably and there weren't as many shoppers, just a few stragglers that were not looking for school textbooks.

I was in my element, simply content to leisurely peruse F & B's collection of novels. Going through the aisle nearest to me, I found myself looking at defensive magic spell books, skimming past the various titles until I found something that caught my interest. Unfortunately for me, the book that ended up catching my interest, ‘Practical Defensive Magic and Its Use Against the Dark Arts’, was on the very top shelf.

Great, I thought. _Where are Louis, James, or Albus when I need them? Any of them would have been tall enough to get the book for me with no trouble at all._

I bit my bottom lip and frowned. I didn't think I’d get any of the store clerks to help me while they were so busy with the customers on the first floor. It would take much too long just to find one of them among all the people below.

_Maybe if I could just stretch far enough…_

I stood on the tips of my toes stretching as far as I could but my fingers were just out of reach.

Damn skyscraper bookshelves, I muttered under my breath.

“You know, you are quite the ballerina.”

The new voice pierced through the quiet of the second floor startling me and distracting me from the focus of my attention. I stumbled…

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What’s the best book on your bookshelf?


End file.
